<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bubbles are Purple by Jackonthelongwalk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671926">The Bubbles are Purple</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackonthelongwalk/pseuds/Jackonthelongwalk'>Jackonthelongwalk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eli “Hawk”/Demetri shit [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Bath Sex, Bath fuck, Bubble Bath, Frottage, M/M, they fuck in the bath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:00:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackonthelongwalk/pseuds/Jackonthelongwalk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Demetri helps Hawk dye his hair, it gets messy and they fuck in the tub.<br/>Requested fic!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eli “Hawk”/Demetri shit [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bubbles are Purple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a bit shorty than normal, if your are on my tumblr you know why!<br/>Was high and a bit distracted when writing this, only read it over once, I will re edit it tomorrow if needed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Demetri was sitting at his desk his finger tips rhythmically taping on the keys, he was writing a book report for English trying to finish all his homework so he wouldn't have anything weighing on his mind while he and Hawk went on their double date to the movies with Sam and Miguel later. In fact Sam and Miguel were doing the exact same thing, finishing up their homework so they could have a stress free Saturday night. Not Hawk though, he did some homework last night before he and Demetri got into bed together to fool around and now he was in the bathroom dying his hair. The red had faded to a soft cherry blossom pink and Hawk was ready to switch it up. He had been trying to figure out which direction he wanted to go in. Red again? back to Blue? pink? he was having a tough time choosing until Demetri had mentioned that Eli looked radiant in his new purple hoodie. Even better Hawk had enough leftover blue and red dye to create his purple.</p><p>The bathroom door was open and Demetri was leaning back in his chair, attempting to drink in the sight of his shirtless boyfriend whose face was scrunched in concentration as he mixed the colours. Demetri watched in amusement as Hawk began to paint his hair, his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth. Precisely coating his hair in the new colour Hawk's hands were gloveless which Demetri told him was not a good idea he was going to get dye everywhere but Hawk didn't listen, his finger tips already stained purple. There were a couple of dots of Purple on Eli's collar bone, Demetri kept watching Hawk completely disregarding the book report sitting open on his computer. The purple subtly brought out the rosy cool pink undertones in Eli's skin, it made his lips look brighter and his nipples a bit darker.</p><p>Demetri's mind started to drift, Eli bent over the counter one of his legs up on the rim of the sink, his ass spread open puckered entrance waiting to be filled. "Oh Demetri please fuck me" his daydream Eli would say and of course Demetri would be more than happy to oblige. He started to feel like he was falling, until his back slammed into the floor his chair beneath him did he realise that he was on the floor. Eli poked his head out of the bathroom door, dye dripping on his neck sighing he rolled his eyes</p><p>"Are you just going to keep watching me from the floor dude or are you going to come help me?"</p><p>Demetri pulled himself off the floor untangling his limbs from the chair and made his way to the bathroom. Tracing his finger tips along the contour of Eli's hip bone</p><p>"What do you need help with?" looking into Hawk's eyes smirking</p><p>"Can't get the back." Eli handed Demetri the bowl of dye and the brush applicator.</p><p>Demetri moved to stand behind Hawk</p><p>"Hand me a glove."</p><p>ELi reached over behind his shoulder wiggling the glove at Demetri, grabbing it Demetir put the glove on and got to work filling in all the gaps and empty spots that Hawk had missed after a few minutes of working away at the back of Eli's head Demetri noticed that there were more empty spots then there customarily was, it seemed like Hawk had intentionally missed quite a bit.</p><p>Demetri put the brush into the sink and started rubbing the dye into the strands with his hand, occasionally messaging Eli scalp. Eli was sighing making cute little pleased noises as Demetri rubbed the dye in. Feeling so relaxed Hawk started to feel his eyes getting heavy serenity washed over his body. Eli stumbled back in his half asleep state his head bumping into Demertir's chin and neck, almost slipping and falling Demetri caught Eli by the wrist of course using his dye filled glove hand.</p><p>"are you okay?" Demetri yanked Hawk backup into a standing position in front of him. A dangerous little grin spread across Hawk's face. Before Demetri knew what was happening Hawk had grabbed the brush from the sink and was flicking the extra dye onto Demetri.</p><p>"fucking asshole" Demetri hissed stepping back toward the wall. Hawk flicked the applicator brush again and tiny globs of purple dye sprayed along Demetri's face like freckles. Demetri pulled his shirt off fluidly  before grabbing the bowl that was about three quarters of the way done, he pulled his gloved off and slapped hawk across stomach with it, leaving a large purple smear.</p><p>"Alright, it's on dude!!!" his bellowing laugh filled the bathroom. Grabbing the bottle of dye Hawk squeezed and purple dye soared through the air between them and splattered all over Demetri, purple claiming many spots on him from his upper lip to just below his bellybutton. Hawk was bouncing on the balls of his feet ready to move whenever Demetri was going to strike. Demetri stayed perfectly still, waiting to see what Hawk would do, he was an impatient little shit, whenever they would play any game he would cry and whine if it was going too slowly begging Demetri to change the rules so they could play faster.</p><p>Hawk was moaning annoyed and just when he looked away distracted Demetri stretched out with his long arm and swiped some purple dye across Hawk's cheek. Whipping his head back around he lunged forward dying brush raised like an Asgardian weapon, he brushed Demetri's arm. Quickly the battle dissolved  into mayhem, Hawk was trying to get away from Demetri's assaulting purple hands wriggling and thrashing while playfully shoving his ass back into Demetri's thighs.</p><p> Demetri's fingers disobedient to Hawk's pleas to stop ghosted down his sides leaving streaks of purple before he came to the hem of Hawk's shorts, he did not hesitate to pull them down swiftly. The material made a thumping noise when it hit the floor. Demetri's hand squeezed Hawk's shoulder his palm lay flat against Hawk's back as he snaked his hand down Eli's spine. Pulling his hand away Demetri extended it toward the counter where he had dropped the bowl of dye, dipping his hand into the cold cream like dye Demetri brought his hand back to Hawk and smacked his glazed purple hand heavily against Hawk's ass leaving a hand print, which left the skin scarlet at the edges.</p><p>"Fuck!" Hawk choked out</p><p>Satisfied which Hawk's reaction Demetri drew his hand back again before spanking Hawk's other asscheek. This time Hawk jerked his ass back into the harsh spank whining quietly</p><p>"again."</p><p>"You want me to spank you again naughty boy?" Demetri teased smugness uncontained in his voice. Hawk shifted his body until his face was resting against his arm which were situated against the counter, he spread his legs and arched his back up. Looking over his shoulder at Demetri he said again a little demanding sass laced his voice</p><p>"again!"</p><p>"You're a brat." Demetri taunted before moving behind Hawk, raising his hand and smacking his perky ample ass. Hawk let out a choked off moan at that, his cock was starting to leak  just the slightest bit of precome onto the floor. Demetri's fingers sunk into the fleshy ass before him needing and squeezing, he could almost take a bite out of it.</p><p>He leaned up over Hawk and turned the water on Hawk was shoving his ass back into Demetri's clothed crotch, he washed his hands, unbuttoned his pants and kicked them and his socks toward the door.</p><p>Settling in behind Hawk whose back that pressing into his chest Demetri reached down between their legs to take hold of their cocks, Demetri's was slotted right under Eli's giving the Illusion they were a similar size.</p><p>"Hawk, your cock almost looks the same size as mine." Hawk looked down to see Demetri's cock rubbing up underneath his together they did almost look the same size. Hawk's public bone, lower stomach and ears flushed red the mirage could only last so long though as Demetri's steady nimble hand worked over them pumping them with the precum Eli was rapidly leaking. Demetri's cock was thicker then Eli's, the head was bigger a bit redder and much more veiny. Gazing at their cocks being pumped together Hawk's own cock dribbled out some more precum which glided down to Demetri's.</p><p>"God look at you leaking for me." his mouth was nestled into the crook of Eli's shoulder, he was sucking softly, leaving a hickey to be discovered tomorrow. Eli was whining loudly now, his hips were pumping trying to get more friction from Demetri's cock rubbing against the underside of his own.</p><p>"Why don't we get in the bath and clean up?" Demetri moved away from Eli shutting the bathroom door so it would get nice and steamy when he turned the water on. Hawk was standing in the middle of the bathroom his cock weeping onto the floor, Demetri cupped his face tilting his chin up and pressed their lips together lightly before slipping his tongue into Eli's warm wet mouth. Demetri rolled their tongues together before sucking on Eli's tongue, hungrily Demtri bit onto Eli's bottom lip tugging, Eli let out a breathy pant. Breaking away Eli whined at the loss of contact, Demetri plugged the bath and turned on the warm water on.</p><p>"do you want bubbles?"</p><p>"Yes." Eli mumbled. Smirking Demetri walked past Eli to grab the bubble bath, on his way back he dragged his finger from the root to the tip of Eli's cock rubbing the head with his thumb. Eli preened at that, shutting his eyes licking his dry lips. Demetri poured a generous amount of bubble bath into the tub before taking Eli's hand and leading him in. Hawk dunked his head in the water rinsing out the dye which turned all the bubbles a light purple before settling in with his back against Demetri's chest.</p><p>Demetri started pinching and flicking Eli's nipples watching Eli's mouth gap open soft pants coming out as they hardened. His soapy hand traveled down Eli's chest fingers bumping and pressing Eli's ribs along the way to his cock, quickly his hand enveloped the pretty little cock while his thumb rubbed the tip focusing on the slit he pumped his hand. Hawk whimpered sweetly</p><p>"fuck Dem"</p><p>Demetri was tempted to let Hawk come right then but he held back</p><p>"get on your knees Eli, show me your hole." Demetri eye's filled with lust as Eli crawled forward his arms resting on the other end of the tub his face on his hands. Eli's ass was covered in soapy bubbles it was bouncing ever so slightly as Eli's knee's slid around, soapy bubbles were slipping between his cheeks down the cleft, his rim looked extra pink today with the light purple bubbles decorating it.</p><p>Demetri massaged his thumb over the wrinkled hole circling it. Eli arched his back soapy bubbles sliding all over his hole, he puffed it open frantically</p><p>"Shit Eli, I love when you do that" Demetri's balls tighten he ached to be inside that warm cave. He continued to caress Eli's rim with his thumb while he pumped his cock twice. Curving to the side his tip was leaking precum. His thumb was plugging Eli up who was trying to suck it to his core. Demetri  eased his thumb out gathered some bubbles from the tub and poured them on Eli's ass watching them spread down his thighs</p><p>"Demetri, come on!" Eli whined shaking his ass invitingly, Demetri groaned at that, grabbed their bath lube and drizzled it all over his cock coating it front root to tip before holding Eli's cheeks open to drizzle some down onto his hole. Tapping the head of his cock against Eli' hole asking for permission the hole puffed open with a little squelching noise from all the soapy bubbles and lube, Demetri sunk his cock inside. Eli squeezed his hot little hot tightly against the large cock which was smashed into his prostate, his cock was weeping into the soap water.</p><p>Demetri took hold of Eli roughly pounding in out watching his cock disappear into Eli's body was making him feel euphoric. Thighs and ass quivering before him, Demetri set his pace, hard and fast he was pounding into Eli's prostate. Eli was moaning and whimpering into his arm trying to muffle the noise. He wanted to come so badly but also didn't want Demetri to stop just yet. He started clenching around Demetri's cock sucking him in impossibly closer each time his trusts hit Eli's special spot. Eli was rocking back into Demetri's cock shakily, his movements were becoming sporadic, his words incoherent he was babbling desperately. Demetri grasped Eli's hips with both of his hands and started slamming into him hitting his prostate dangerously well. Eli felt the heat building in him</p><p>"Im gonna come" Eli whined out in the most needy way, Demetri saw both of Eli's hands were still under his face</p><p>"are you going to come just from me fucking you pretty boy?" Demetri rasped out teasingly</p><p>Eli's hole started to spasm on his cock clenching and unclenching rapidly Demetri's gangly arm wrapped around Eli and pulled him up to his chest. Eli rested his head tilted back on Demetri's shoulder while Demetri kept pounding into him watching Eli's cock erupt, a single jet of cum splashing into the bubbles before it started leaking, dripping down his cock like ice cream melting on a hot day. Demetri's own cock started pulsing inside Eli filling him. Eli was panting softly his voice breathy</p><p>"fuck Demetri!" nuzzling his face into his partners neck. Demetri pulled out and watched as his come gushed out of Eli's hole sinfully bubbles still coating the backs of his thighs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>